After the Event
by FandomsUponFandomsUnleashed
Summary: Tragedy strikes in WWII and the story of what happens after. Just read it. Rated T for reasons and things.


Songfic! Gerita cause I'm on a romance fluff streak. This more drama though. +laughs nervously+ Song='I Remember You' from Adventure Time. I changed a few of the lyrics though. ME NO OWN ANY OF THIS! I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS. Also, I don't write for historical accuracy so no saying I got the history wrong.

Germany, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?

It is just so confusing, in this lonely world.

The dust cleared as the last few shots were fired at the end of World War II. The pops of distant guns echoed through the city. Or what used to be a city. Berlin. As I walked through the ruined buildings, the screams of the innocent, the wounded...the traumatized victims of war rang in my ears. Though the screams were few, because most were dead. "He has to be here somewhere." I think, trying to stay positive. We got separated on our date in the city. I thought he needed some fresh air. I don't know what happened but something in him snapped. He's even beaten me up...He has never done that before. He's hit me before, but that was when we were new friends, and it never hurt for long. That and I kind of deserved it. He was so sweet when we started dating, then this damn war started. And now, with this... I touch the bruise on my cheek. I swear his eyes were red with rage.

And I know that I need to be here with you.

Then I see him. He is in the middle of a pile of rubble. He is on his back and barely breathing. I know that we are countries, and we can't die while we own land, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. I run over to him and try to pry the spare rubble off his chest. As I kneel down next to him and hold his hand, I try to shield him from falling pieces of building.

Minutes turn into hours and I sit next to him, never wanting to leave his side again. The sun starts to set, casting an eerie yet strangely beautiful light across the ruined city. The screaming has stopped but grief still hangs in the air. A rescue team comes to check the building. They see us near the front and I nod at them. They nod back. They know who I am, being from the government. They nod back as if they know how I feel. They know nothing. I feel something start to break inside me, but before I can figure out what it is, I see Germany's eyes begin to flutter open. He sits up slowly, wincing in pain. He still blinks hard, even against soft light. When his eyes open... they're blue! They're honest to goodness, sky, gentle, ice-like, blue! I'm so happy I start to cry. He looks at me confused, then around at Berlin and looks down, guilty. My smile instantly fades. He may be back to normal, but the pain in his eyes is clearer than water and dark as the night around us. And he did the last thing I ever thought he would do. Germany put his head in his hands and sobbed. All I could do was hold his shaking frame.

But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid your going to lose me too.

After that day, the something that broke inside me began to consume me. I took joy in nothing anymore. Not even pasta. I lie in bed and sleep every day, but what good is sleep? If I'm lucky, sleep is dreamless. If I'm not, my nightmares seem determined to eat away my sanity one piece at a time. Sometimes fratello will come and talk to me, or yell at me sometimes in his case. But I barely hear a word. Germany brings me food. I never eat it unless he force feeds me, and even then I don't eat much. He also brings me clean clothes. I don't wear them much. I'm a mess.

Then again, seeing my country and it's people so broken: who wouldn't that break? Other countries had to see themselves and their people broken. But most of all, Germany was broken. My strong, powerful, brave, sweet, smart, cute Germany had been broken. I have heard that sometimes a country's eyes can reflect certain thing like mood or actions. Unfortunately, that is true. One day I went to check on how he was doing with his work (and maybe steal a kiss or two). When I walked in he just looked over his shoulder then ignored me. I figured he was just working too hard to say anything, so I ran up and gave him a hug and a kiss. He didn't kiss back. Instead, he sat perfectly still. Then Germany said "Never do that again." in a cold and hostile tone. That's when I noticed his eyes. They had turned a steel gray and had shown no emotion beside anger and pain. I ran out of the room before he could see me cry.

The next day I tried again, thinking he was stressed. How wrong I was. I found him in his study. Germany was curled up on the floor, like he'd been punched. I ran and knelt beside him to try and do...something. He was shaking so I started to rub his shoulders to get him to calm down. Then he froze. In a quiet but harsh tone, he spoke. "Italy, don't touch me. Ever." His eyes were the steel gray again. I wouldn't leave though. He needed me. I tried to hug him but he took my wrists and shoved me off. What I saw next made me want to shrink into a corner. As I stood up, he did the same. Only, something was off. He just stood there. "G-g-Germany?" I tapped his shoulder. He turned and punched me. His eyes weren't even close to blue anymore. They were blood red."I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!" Then he doubled over in pain, clutching his head and yelling in agony. He looked up and his eyes were almost blue. His expression was pleading. I saw tears stain his cheeks." Italy please, stay away from me I don't want to hurt you. I love you too much for that. I don't know what's happening, but just stay away. It's for your own g-" Another yell of pain and he was back on the floor.

I just stared, unable to speak. I knew something was wrong and that his actions weren't his fault but I couldn't help but be hurt. I ran again. And this continued for a while. Until I found him in his broken city. I know he's okay now but... I just can't trust him anymore. So why do I still love him? Why am I so broken over this? I don't know. I want to run to him and tell him everything's fine. But I can't. I'll just stay up here. Left to dream, and torture myself with my own thoughts.

My nation keeps me alive.

But it's making me crazy.

And I will stay with you.

But please do not leave me.

Please forgive me, for whatever I do.

If I ever do hurt you.

I'm sorry Germany.

**********Germany's POV**********

Italy, I can tell you I was slipping away.

I can't tell you what I'd do or say.

I just remember that I saw you frown.

I'm sorry my love, please just don't be down.

What have I done. I can't remember much from recently, but Feli is terrified of me. He is in his room all day only coming out to use the bathroom. And when I try to comfort him and get him to talk to me...He shifts away, all the while staying silent. I don't know what I did to hurt him, but now he is just so broken. He won't take pasta, even if his brother feeds him. I'm so worried.

I didn't realize how much I needed him in my life. Without him I feel like there isn't a point to anything anymore. He made me feel like somebody cared, like I could love someone. Like I could show I love them and they would love me back. He made me smile and showed me how to be a better person, how to show emotion, how to enjoy life. That was the best feeling in the world.

Now it's gone because of me. He can't be happy, paint, cook, or do ANYTHING because of me. He can't be happy and I made it that way. I can't even apologize for what happened because I can't remember. I'm alone again, and now I don't want to be. I ruined his life, and in doing so ruined mine.

I have only one memory that could give me a clue. I am on the floor and my head feels like it was smashed open. I feel Feli' s hand on my shoulder,but...I tell him not to touch me. I don't know why I did, but I did. He stayed with me for a minute and I was able to stand. but when he tapped me on the shoulder, my vision tinged blood red. I felt a gnawing rage burning in the pit of my stomach. My thought process was so simple and so unreasonable, I'm shocked to think I would do this. My only thought was:"HE DISOBEYED MY ORDERS! HE DARE DEFY ME? HE SHALL BE PUNISHED!". I punched him. I saw so much fear in his eyes. His nose was dripping blood and his cheek was bruised.

I knew countries could begin to have split personalities if such was the state of their country. My country was in such a state. I knew this could happen. This side of me...was terrifying. I had to protect Italy from this brute. From myself. I forced my self to think rationally and calm down. Another headache erupted. Sweat beaded my forehead and tears stained my face. I couldn't stand to have him scared of me. It hurt so much, but I had to warn him. Protect him. Before I could finish, pain overtook me again. That's all I remember.

This is driving me to insanity. My hair is a mess and my uniform is in the same state, if I ever put it on. My work is piling up and I'm going slowly insane. Prussia is the only other person that has ever cared enough to check if I am still alive.

My nation keeps me alive.

But it made me so crazy.

And I need to save you,

but who's going to save me.

Please forgive me for whatever I've done,

Don't want to see you gone.

I'm sorry Italy.

**********time skip, still Germany**********

I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. I am done staying away! I can't live like this anymore. I haul myself away from my desk and my book to go clean myself up. It has been weeks since I have even talked to Feli. I miss him so much. I need to set things right. I wash myself and my uniform. I slick back my hair and set a determined face. After I brush my teeth and wash my face again, I go up to Italy's room and knock on the door.

I don't wait for his answer. I see a lump under the blankets that must have been Feli. He was asleep. When I sat on the bed, he jolted awake. Before he had time to react, I lifted him up and kissed him. I had missed him so much, I couldn't stop myself. Then again, Italy has been the only one to ever make me do that before.

He made a small squeak and froze, eyes wide. When I pulled away, he just stared at me shocked. I figured I should speak.

"Feli I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what has happened recently and I wish I could change it, but I can't. I miss you so much. You are so distant and all I want to do is love you. Please forgive me for what I've done. I can't remember what happened, and whatever I did I wasn't myself. Don't hate me, please. If you want to break up I'll accept your decision, just please don't leave me!" I begged. Please let this work, I thought. I can't live without him.

**********Italy's POV**********

All I could do was sit in shock. Here was Germany, my Germany, after so many months, pouring his heart out to me. I saw the fear of rejection in his sky-blue eyes. I couldn't believe it. I thought he would hate me for the way I've been acting. I thought it could be a lie, but his face was so honest. And he never shows this much emotion unless he means it. But, this was the Germany I knew. The one who protects me, respects me, smiles for me. I realized he would do anything for me. Even tell me to leave if it would keep me safe. I knew then, that no matter what happens, I can trust him and he will protect me the best he can.

I said the only words that he wanted to hear, and the only words I needed to say.

"Ti amo." I whispered. He smiled. And kept smiling. Then he chuckled, and I smiled with him. He has a great smile. I looked into his eyes and leaned forward. I kissed him and he kissed back. My eyes shut and I was in paradise. I felt the best I have in a long time. I couldn't tell you if the tears were mine or his, but I know they were happy.

I pushed him back on the bed and deepened the kiss. My day just got a million times better.


End file.
